powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 1: The Morning of Departure
is the first episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the opening episode of the series and the beginning of the first of the series' three story arcs. Synopsis Five siblings of the Ozu family discover their magical heritage from their mother, in time for them to begin fighting against an invasion from the underground Infershia Empire. Plot A little girl is given a balloon and it is knocked out of her hands when a boy with a soccer ball bumps into her. Meanwhile in the underworld, Vankyuria is surprised everyone is awake. Buranken rallies his troops. Wolzard watches. In the Ozu house, Makito has made salad. Houka puts dressing on it. Tsubasa is not so thrilled. Houka asks if her mother if she believes in magic, she says it is childish. Their youngest Kai went to soccer practice on a Sunday. Urara turns on the TV. They see a boy climbing a pole for a balloon. They are shocked when they find out it is the youngest born Kai. He manages to get the balloon, he falls and bounces from thing to thing and lands on a chair. He returns the balloon to the girl. And is scolded by his older brother. They take him away from the reporters to meet the women of his family and they head home, with Kai still cheerful. Suddenly a purple seal appears under them. Their mother rushes them away and a troll appears. He slowly walks towards them as they hide. It punches a wall. They run up stairs, their mother stops and takes out a phone. She transforms into MagiMother, surprising her children. The troll throws a beetle car at her and she makes it disappear and then freezes the beast. She then destroys it. At home, she shows off her magic in preparing tea and cake. She states hat the monster is from hell and she is a magician given magic from a Sky Saint to fight them. She gives the four (except Kai) uniforms. Then black cloaks and their Magi-Phones appear, they are to contact Magitopia. They will be given magic from the Sky Saints living in the sky and become Magirangers. Kai is upset he doesn't have one. She detects an evil force coming. She tells them to fight, but the girls don't want to do it on their own. She gathers their hands and encourages them. Tsubasa is not sure but they all rush off. Miyuki says Kai is too young because he is in high school. She heads to the wall but he stops her. She says because of the thing with the balloon, he can be too reckless, and she can't trust him. He is says he is not scared. She explains that recklessness and courage are different. She says without true courage, you can't use magic. He becomes upset and leaves. Zobiru appear and the four face them in the forest. They transform and do their roll call. Kai sees this from a bush. They fight using their elemental powers. Blue gives one their horoscope, readying them for Pink. Yellow says he doesn't feel like it, but he will fight. The sky becomes dark. Elsewhere under a pyramid-like device, Miyuki says she needs more time. Wolzard appears. Day returns, Kai falls to the ground, scared of the wizard. Wolzard moves on to the others, introduces himself and attacks them. Kai wants to save them but he is scared, he can't move. Wolzard points his sword to Green and raises his sword. Before he strikes, Kai kicks a soda can on Wolzard. He rushes toward them, in front of them. Miyuki says this is true courage. Kai stops Wolzard's sword from striking and he glows. And a cloak is donned on him with his red uniform and changer. He transforms and introduces himself. Wolzard sends the Zobiru upon him. He changes one of them into a soccer ball and takes down the others with it. He turns his MagiStick into MagiSword. He becomes fire and burns them down.The five reunite and they tell him not to be overzealous. Wolzard appears from a higher cliff and Red says he's next. Wolzard calls his horse. He merges with Valkyrion and becomes WolKentaurus. The Magiranger gasp. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Girl: *Mother: *Reporter: Spells Used *MagiRed: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Jiruma Magiiro, Magi Magika *MagiYellow: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Jiruma Jijiru *MagiBlue: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Jii Magika *MagiPink: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Maagi Magiiro *MagiGreen: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Jii Magika *MagiMother: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Majuna, Jiruma Majuna, Magika, Jijiru, Magiiro *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Zazare, Uu Zazare, Douza Uru Zazado, Uu Uru Zazare, Uuza Uru Ugaro, Uuza Douza Zanga Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 3, *'Viewership': 7.4% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Magi Magiiro (transformation into Magiranger) **At the beginning of the credits of each Magiranger throughout the series, a spell, usually associated with the completed episode, is introduced (to the background beginning of Jumon Kourin~Magical Force); this segment introduces a mandrake who claims his identity is "a secret". *Magiranger shown to be the first super sentai that shot the opening sequence (Magiranger fight with Zobils) in New Zealand. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Stage 1: The Morning of Departure, Stage 2: Bring Out the Courage, Stage 3: Ride the Magical Dragon and Stage 4: The King of the Majin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also *Monster Mix-Up -Power Rangers counterpart in Super Ninja Steel References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa